Loving Seperation
by DegrassiLover
Summary: Emma and Sean are over? But how long will that last? FINISHED!
1. The Party

Emma and Sean had broken up a month ago, and Emma was finally over it. She was finally ready to say goodbye to the past and start with some one new. The hard part was finding the courage to do it though. To Emma at least that was the hard part, Manny said the hard part was picking the right guy. Emma didn't agree though she figured the right guy would come to her, she just had to be ready when he did.  
  
"Come to the party with me tonight." Manny begged.  
  
"No, you should just go, I'll stay home." Emma replied.  
  
"No Em you can't stay home you have to come with me. We'll flirt find some hot guys to hang with. And we'll get you all fixed up and just go out to have some fun." Manny said taking her bag out of her locker.  
  
"It would be nice to have a good Friday night for once."  
  
"Great that means you'll come right?"  
  
"Okay I'll come but your coming over to help me get ready." Emma said closing the lock on her locker.  
  
"Alright." Manny said, then the girls left through the front doors of the school.  
  
They walked past Craig sitting with his guitar singing to Ashley, Manny quickly looked away. Then they pasted Spinner, and Jimmy playing basketball, Paige and Hazel were cheering on the sidelines. Right before they turned on to the next street, Emma spotted Sean working on a car with his new group of friends. Emma stopped to look for a minute before Manny grabbed her arm,  
  
"Come on Em." Manny said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yea let's go." Emma said not looking back.  
  
Sean looked up to see her walking away. He would never admit it but he missed her. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what he missed, his guess was everything. The way she cared about the enviorment, and how out spoken she was, he missed her beauty and her way of just making him smile. If he said this to anyone he was sure it would be shoved in his face and they would laugh, so he kept it to him self.  
  
"Come on, let's get going on this car thing." One of the guys said slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Once Emma reached her house with Manny, she was really thinking about Sean.  
  
"Emma your thinking about him aren't you?" Manny asked.  
  
"I can't help it, I just miss him so much." Emma said standing in front of her closet.  
  
"Em just don't think about it tonight let's just go out and have fun." Manny said taking the brown top out of Emma's hands, "But first you can't wear this."  
  
Emma started to laugh then she pulled another top out of the closet.  
  
"You can't wear that one either." Manny said picking the perfect top out of the back of Emma's closet.  
  
"Manny no!" Emma said looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Emma step out of the box a little bit. I am not asking you to turn over a completely new leaf in fashion but at least think about it."  
  
"Fine I'll do it your way. Um is anyone we know going to be there tonight?" Emma asked hinting Sean and Craig.  
  
"Yea, they will be there." Manny said taking the hint.  
  
"Then I have to look extrememly hot. Make them all wish they had never been born."  
  
"Aw Em I'm so proud."  
  
Both girls fell on the bed laughing.  
  
A few hours later Emma and Manny were on there way to the party and Jimmy's house. On there way there they ran into Craig and Ashley.  
  
"Hey girls." Ashley said when Manny and Emma walked up.  
  
"Hi." Emma said, Manny was silent.  
  
"Are you guys headed to the party?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yea how about the two of you?" Emma asked back.  
  
"We figured we would show up for a little bit then go and do our own thing." Ashley said.  
  
"Sound cool."  
  
"Manny are you okay?" Craig asked.  
  
"Oh yea I'm fine just lost my voice at the last game." Manny said looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Well we better go." Ashley said grabbing Craig's arm.  
  
Once they were gone Manny broke down.  
  
"That was weird." She said.  
  
"Tell me about it. We could of cut the tension with a knife." Emma said.  
  
"Yea well lets go party."  
  
There weird situations didn't stop there, about a block away from Jimmy's house they ran into Sean and his gang.  
  
"Hi Emma." Sean said looking up from the inside of the car.  
  
"Hi Sean." Emma said quietly.  
  
"How have you been?" Sean asked.  
  
"Okay how about you?" Emma asked back.  
  
"Just been keeping myself busy. Are you going to Jimmy's party?"  
  
"Yea we figured we would make an apperance, I didn't know you would be here though. I thought you might be out stealing a car or something." Emma said walking away, when she said this 2 big guys stood up. Sean ran after Emma.  
  
"Emma wait! Why does it have to be this way?" Sean asked.  
  
"Because it is. You did this yourself and I'm not going to crawl back this time."  
  
"Okay so I was wrong, but I can't stand you being mad at me."  
  
"Maybe you should of though about that before all of this happened." Emma said continuing to walk on.  
  
"Emma wait."  
  
"No Sean I waited on you long enough. I'm done with you completely."  
  
Sean stood back he knew she meant everything she said. It was hard for him to hear though. He thought he would always love Emma and she would always love him. But obviously all of that stuff had changed.  
  
Once at the party the girls started dancing. They passed the make out room on the way to where everybody was. The room was filled with people Manny didn't want to see making out. Ashley and Craig were there, along with Spinner and Paige.  
  
"I don't want to think about it." Manny said when they passed.  
  
"Fine by me. I just hope you know who doesn't show up." Emma replied.  
  
"Let's be each other's decoys okay. Like if we give our signal and we come and save each other."  
  
"Okay let's just dance." Emma said starting to move to the music.  
  
Hours went by and slowly the party was slowing down. Soon more people were in the make out room then the dance floor.  
  
"We should just go." Emma said.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." Manny said putting on her coat.  
  
"Want to stay over?" Emma asked.  
  
"Sure I guess we have no one to stay and make out with so lets just go back to your place and watch movies."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they walked to the front door some one pulled Emma aside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who pulled her aside? And why? Please review! 


	2. The After Party

"Sean.what are you doing." Emma asked.  
  
Sean pulled Emma in to him, he slowly moved her hair behind her ear. Emma moved a little bit, but Sean stopped her. Soon they were kissing, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"Sean.. Stop." Emma said pulling away.  
  
"Why?" Sean said leaning in.  
  
"Sean stop it, we broke up it's over." Emma said trying to leave the small area, Sean put his arm in front of her.  
  
"Emma don't go."  
  
"Sean I have to this doesn't work for us."  
  
"But it could this time, don't you want to try and see if we can do it."  
  
"You're the one who made this decision by deciding to hang out with those losers. You said I never wanted to hang out with you. So you ruined us and we will never be an us again."  
  
"Em I'm sorry I just want us to be happy."  
  
"I can't be happy with you Sean."  
  
"Fine!" Sean said hitting the wall and then leaving.  
  
Emma fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Em what's wrong?" Manny said sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's nothing." Emma said wiping away tears.  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
"I just miss him that's all."  
  
"Then why didn't you just take the opportunity to get back with him?"  
  
"Because that's not the Sean I miss. That is the new Sean the one who works on cars and has this bad group of friends. I miss the old Sean the one who just helped his brother with his motorcycles and actually cared about me."  
  
Sean turned around the corner.  
  
"I never stopped caring about you." Sean said.  
  
"Sure you didn't." Emma said getting up.  
  
"We should go." Manny said grabbing Emma's hand.  
  
"Emma wait!" Sean called after her.  
  
"I'm tiered of waiting." Emma said leaving.  
  
Sean leaned his head up against the wall.  
  
"Sean man what's up?" Craig said coming over to him.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to get my life back." Sean said.  
  
"When did you lose your life?"  
  
"The day she walked out of it." Sean said leaving.  
  
Emma was back at her house with Manny.  
  
"Manny is just don't know what to do." Emma said.  
  
"Em it's over just keep telling him that."  
  
"What if I don't want to say goodbye to him though."  
  
Sean was walking down the street kicking rocks down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm not ready to say goodbye." Sean said passing Emma's house. He could see a reflection coming through the window from the t.v.  
  
"Just do it. Go and knock on the door and just say hi." Sean said walking up the steps.  
  
Ring,  
  
"Coming!" Emma shouted.  
  
Emma opened the door in her pajamas, the ones Sean loved so much they had peace signs and said save the world on non believer at a time.  
  
"Sean what do you want?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet Em."  
  
"I'm not either but we have too."  
  
"Why? Why do we have to, if we both don't want to?"  
  
"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Emma said shutting the door on Sean.  
  
"Emma come on." Sean yelled knocking.  
  
Manny came to the door.  
  
"Sean you just need to leave. Give her the weekend to think and try again on Monday. Trust me I know Em, she misses you just give her sometime." Manny said going back to the living room.  
  
"Em you have to talk to him." Manny said sitting down next to Emma.  
  
"Manny I can't. It's just to hard."  
  
"Nothing's too hard for Emma Nelson." Manny said reaching for the bowl of popcorn.  
  
"I think I finally met my match."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monday morning Emma woke up early to Jack's crying. She got up and picked out her clothes, still thinking about Sean and that night.  
  
"Come on Em your going to be late!" Her mom called down the stairs.  
  
Emma grabbed her flowered knit bag and ran upstairs.  
  
"Going to school today?" She asked Archie, her step dad and teacher.  
  
"No I called in a sub." He replied laying on the couch.  
  
"Okay I am going to be so late." Emma said running out the door.  
  
As she was putting her books in her locker Sean came up to her.  
  
"I can't talk right now. I have to get to class." Emma said grabbing a book and closing her locker.  
  
"Well will you meet up with me later. We really need to talk." Sean asked.  
  
"Yea I'll meet you at lunch. But this time are you actually going to talk or are you going to act like you have nothing to say?" Emma asked turning into a class room.  
  
Sean didn't answer.  
  
Lunch came sooner than Emma hoaped.  
  
"Okay I'm here, what is it?" Emma asked sitting down.  
  
"Emma please let's just talk about this."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Emma I might not be a romantic like Craig who can write a song. But I do know that I can't stop thinking about you. Also if you ever get into car trouble I'm your guy."  
  
Emma started to laugh and she got that smile on her face that made Sean light up.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me so weird?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing I just missed your smile."  
  
"That's really sweet."  
  
"Is everything better now?"  
  
"No everything is not better, but were working on it. Now I have to go, so I'll um see you later." Emma said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen next? Read and Review? 


	3. Sadi or Emma?

"Hey Em, do you want to go to this party tonight. It's is supposed to be like the biggest party of the year?" Manny asked Emma that night, they were studying at Emma's house.  
  
"I don't know the whole party scene is really your thing."  
  
"Oh Em come on please come with me."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not looking for any guys with you." Emma said sitting up on her bed.  
  
"Why? That's a main reason to go."  
  
"Because I am pretty sure I am going to back on with Sean."  
  
"Really, you're forgiving him?"  
  
"Well I really miss him and he misses me so why should we be apart. Like I said the right guy would come to me, and well even though I didn't see it at first Sean kept showing up."  
  
"Then come with me, and don't look for guys but help me look for one. Since Craig turned me down and I broke up with Sully I need a guy."  
  
"Fine I'll go."  
  
That night, Manny transformed Emma into her twin and they were off to the party.  
  
"Are you sure I look okay?" Emma said looking down at herself.  
  
"Em you look great. Now what about me?"  
  
"Sexy as usual."  
  
Once the girls got to the party they started dancing, not even noticing the people in other rooms.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink." Emma yelled over the music.  
  
She left Manny on the dance floor; the table for drinks was all the way in front of the house. She walked past many make out rooms, when she all of a sudden saw some one she recognized in the corner. Emma slowly moved into the room, the person was becoming more familiar.  
  
"SEAN!" Emma yelled.  
  
Sean looked up his eyes grew wide; he was covered in tacky red lipstick and smelled like a cheap perfume.  
  
"Emma! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question,"  
  
"What's going on?" the girl asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sean said.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! Sean you call this nothing! So you tell me that you miss me and love me and that you want to get back with me. Then you go and make out with some one else! Sean I can't believe you!"  
  
"Emma calm down." Sean said standing up.  
  
"Calm down! You want me to calm down! Why should I when I came here not looking at any guys because I thought you and me could work out! Then I see you making out with some slut."  
  
"Hey!" the girl said standing up.  
  
"Emma people are starting to stare."  
  
"Good then you can be really embarrassed."  
  
"Emma what's going on?" Manny asked walking up.  
  
"Go ahead Sean tell everybody what's going on."  
  
Sean was silent.  
  
"FINE! Then I will, he told me that he missed me and wanted to be with me! Then I found him tonight screwing around with her! Now Sean is there anything I left out that you want to add?"  
  
"Come on Emma let's go." Manny said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Yea, let's go." Emma said leaving.  
  
"EMMA!" Sean yelled.  
  
Sean went running after Emma.  
  
"Emma wait!"  
  
Emma and Manny kept on walking.  
  
"Come on Emma it didn't mean anything!"  
  
Manny looked at Emma, she saw tears welling up in her eyes. Emma's had a hurt look on her face but inside she was scared. The fact was she still wanted to be with him after all of that. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind and started to walk faster.  
  
"Em slow down remember I'm in heels." Manny called.  
  
"I'm going to go on ahead, will you talk to him?" Emma asked  
  
"Sure." Manny replied then Emma ran off.  
  
Manny stopped Sean before he passed her.  
  
"Sean wait."  
  
"Why? I have to go and catch Emma."  
  
"Not a good idea okay."  
  
"How can it make it worse."  
  
"Okay Sean, Emma was going to get back with you. Okay and she was really happy and not even coming to look for guys tonight. Then you decided to make out with some other girl, which is basically taking back everything you said"  
  
"But I still mean everything I said."  
  
"Well making out with Barbie in there isn't really proving that."  
  
"Maybe I am just not supposed to be in a relationship."  
  
"Well if this is what you're going to do than I guess your not." Manny said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday morning Emma walked to school early. Wanting to forget what had happened that weekend. Unfortunately she went through a day of reminders. When Emma was at her locker Sean walked up.  
  
"Don't talk to me okay. We don't have a chance anymore." Emma said.  
  
"Em just hear me out."  
  
"Simple answers NO."  
  
"Okay I did something really wrong. And I know that, but I am trying to make up for it."  
  
"Well trying isn't going to do anything. Because I give up!" Emma yelled slamming her locker and walking away.  
  
Sean put his head up against his locker.  
  
"Hi Sean." The girl from the other night said walking up to him.  
  
"Sadi what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we needed to talk."  
  
Then Emma walked back deciding to talk to Sean.  
  
"I knew it!" Emma yelled running away.  
  
"Emma wait!"  
  
"Sean what's going on?" Sadi asked.  
  
"You want to know what's going on Sadi? I love that girl who is leaving her name is Emma and I love her! You were a mistake! Now because of what happened with us that girl there is extremely mad at me and she might never love me again. That's what's going on!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll go I really needed to tell you something but um I guess it can wait." Sadi said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What does Sadi have to tell him? Will he make up with Emma? Will everything work out his way? 


	4. I Have Some News

Sean wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last few days. He just wanted to be back with Emma and just have Sadi never happen. Now he was headed to Auto Shop he figured he could get his mind of of both girls there. Unfortunately his mind was on theme instead of the beat up Chevy he was working on. "Sean man what's up, you usually great with cars." Craig said. "Craig shut up, you're the one who sucks with cars." "Well I even know that doesn't go there." "Mr. Cameron, is something wrong?" the teacher asked coming up to him. "No everything is fine." Sean replied. "Well you need to tighten that not loosen it." He said leaving.  
  
"Now what's up Sean?" Craig asked once the teacher was out of site.  
  
"It's nothing just a lot of stuff is going on."  
  
"Oh you mean with Emma. I thought you two were back on. I mean that is what is going around the school."  
  
"Well we were going to be back on which is what I want. But um I kind of ruined it all."  
  
"How is that, I thought Emma missed you?"  
  
"Well then she saw me making out with Sadi at this party." Sean said quietly.  
  
"You made out with some one else. I thought you wanted to be with her."  
  
"Craig don't get on me, you made out with Manny."  
  
"Sean shut up! I don't want anyone to know about that I just want to forget it."  
  
"Well I just want to forget this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is some one in there?" Paige asked, she was in the girl's washroom someone was crying.  
  
"Leave me alone okay." Emma replied between tears.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"What!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Sorry I mean I usually wouldn't care but what's wrong?"  
  
"Your right you usually don't care so why do you now?"  
  
"Okay I was just trying to help." Paige said looking in the mirror.  
  
"Well you can't help I just have to kill Sean Cameron."  
  
"Oh you mean with the whole Sean and Sadi thing?"  
  
"Yea now how do you know?"  
  
"Well I mean I know Sadi and she just doesn't give up that easily."  
  
"Great." Emma said sarcastically.  
  
"But don't worry she has a boyfriend, they have been going out for like 4 years. So she was probably just drunk and is just going to get rid of Sean." Paige said now drying off her hands.  
  
"I don't care, I mean that just means I just can't trust Sean because he wasn't"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Emma can we talk?" Sean asked.  
  
"No." Emma replied while taking down S.I.T.E. posters.  
  
"Here let me help." Sean offered.  
  
"No it's fine I can do it. Because you helping involves me looking and talking to you."  
  
"Come on Emma talk to me."  
  
"Like I said before no."  
  
"Fine you don't have to talk to me but I am going to keep talking and you can listen or not but sooner or later I am going to get through to you."  
  
Emma looked at him.  
  
"Okay I really do want to be with you, Sadi means nothing to me. What happened with us just sort of happened I wasn't planning it. I mean I am really sorry even though it was not like I was cheating since we were not together."  
  
"Not like cheating! What are you talking about it is exactly like cheating."  
  
"No we aren't together we were just talking about it. If I had gone to that party and seen you making out with some one, I wouldn't think of it as cheating and I would still want to be with you."  
  
"Sean that is the saddest thing I have ever heard. You making out with Sadi is taking back everything you said. Now I don't care what you do, I don't care who you date, and I don't care who you make out with. But it won't be me." Emma said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sean can we talk now?" Sadi asked.  
  
"Sadi what are you doing here?" Sean asked he was in an old junkyard.  
  
"I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine." Sean said sitting down on a half rotted bench.  
  
"Okay we can't be seen with each other anymore. I mean no more making out at parties or anything. I have a boyfriend his name is Trevor and he a was in New York that night at the party. And um well he wants to get more serious and I can't do that if I am with you."  
  
"Sadi you're acting like we were a couple or something. We made out at one party and I thought I made it clear to you that I don't love you or anything I love Emma."  
  
"Well since that's over can I tell you a secret as like a friend?" Sadi asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um well. I'm pregnant and really scared."  
  
"What?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yea I'm pregnant and scared mainly about telling Trevor."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Sean said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks I have to go I'm meeting Trevor at his house." Said said getting up to leave. She was half way out of the junkyard when she turned to look back and waved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey your that Emma girl right?" Sadi asked she passed her walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Um yes, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sadi."  
  
Emma glared at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway I just came from talking to Sean and he really misses you. I promise nothing that happened between me and him lasted or meant anything I mean I already have a boyfriend. So give him another chance. Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Emma replied walking off.  
  
"Please do he is really miserable with out you." Sadi called after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so um now you know what is up with Sadi and a little bit more about Emma and Sean. The next chapter will be out soon so please review. 


	5. Trevor, Sean, Emma, Sadi, Everyone Knows...

"Hi Trevor." Sadi said going up and trying to kiss him.  
  
"Don't touch me bitch." Trevor said.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I found out about you and that Sean guy."  
  
"What? How? Nothing happened."  
  
"Yea right. Everyone is talking about it."  
  
"Trevor look me in the eyes, when I tell you nothing happened."  
  
"Yea right." Trevor yelled walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sadi called after him.  
  
"I have something I have to take care of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you Sean?" Trevor yelled.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Sean called.  
  
"Some one named Trevor, he wants to know what you did to his girl."  
  
"Let me guess your Trevor."  
  
"Wow you must be phycic."  
  
"I guess I am just a lucky guess."  
  
"Trust me your not lucky."  
  
"Oh I'm not?"  
  
"Not after what I do to you."  
  
"Listen nothing happened with me and Sadi if that is what your thinking."  
  
"I heard you made out at a party."  
  
"Okay I guess what you are thinking is true. But it didn't mean anything I swear."  
  
"So if it didn't mean anything why is everybody talking about it?"  
  
"I don't know man but I have to go, I have my own girl I am trying to patch things up with."  
  
"You're not going any where Cameron."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"You're going to have to get passed me."  
  
"Are you threating me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's not a good idea okay I have a record."  
  
"And you think you can take on me, I know about your record. One kind, one ear, that is nothing compared to me."  
  
"Come on let me go. I don't want to lose my girl over this."  
  
"Well I lost my girl because of you."  
  
"No you didn't she didn't let it go any farther. Now I think you should go find her she has something to tell you."  
  
"Fine I'll go but later you're mine Sean Cameron."  
  
Trevor turned around and walked away, as he was walking down the sidewalk he bumped into some one, causing both of them to fall down.  
  
"Sorry." He said helping her up.  
  
"No it's fine I'm a little distracted."  
  
"I'm Trevor."  
  
"Hi, I'm Emma." She said fixing her skirt.  
  
"Sorry I bumped into you, I just found out my girl is cheating on me."  
  
"I'm sorry I know what your going through, I found the guy I wanted to get back with making out with another girl at some party."  
  
"I guess were in the same boat. The thing was he had just told me he loved me and missed me."  
  
"Emma?" Sean asked walking up.  
  
"Not you again." Trevor said.  
  
"Sean what do you want?"  
  
"So Sean is the guy you were talking about?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Yea, how do you know him?" Emma asked back.  
  
"Sadi is my girl friend, they were the ones making out at the party." Trevor said.  
  
"I guess we really are in the same boat." Emma said flipping her hair.  
  
"Well I'm going to go, maybe I'll see you later Emma. Sean watch your back because I'll definitely see you later." Trevor said leaving.  
  
"Emma talk to me." Sean said seeing that she was leaving.  
  
"No, how could you wreck a relationship like that?"  
  
"I didn't wreck anything. She doesn't want to date or make out and neither do I. Okay Sadi is pregnant and she came and told me that today, now she just has to tell Trevor and he will forget all about this."  
  
"So they have a reason for him to forget. But Sean I won't."  
  
"Please Emma just give me one more chance!" Sean begged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Emma give Sean one more chance? How will Sadi and Trevor's conversation go? Read and Review please! 


	6. The Big Deal At The Dot And The Library

"Trevor please can we just talk?" Sadi asked.  
  
"Fine." Trevor replied sitting down at the table at the dot.  
  
"I have something really important to tell you."  
  
"If it's about you and that Sean guy. I already know I just came from talking to him."  
  
"No it's something more important than that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? You mean you had sex with that Sean guy." Trevor yelled standing up enraged.  
  
"No Trevor!" Sadi said quietly standing up trying to take some of the attention out side.  
  
"Then what is going on?"  
  
"Can we talk about this out side. I really didn't see this conversation going here?"  
  
"Why? They are all going to talk about it sooner or later. Why don't we just let them all know now?"  
  
"Fine, if you want them all to know you knocked up your girlfriend it's fine with me! I mean I can't hide it for long, all you decision!" Sadi yelled slamming the chair up against the table when she got up. Then she turned around and left the restaurant.  
  
"What are you all staring at!" Trevor yelled before following her.  
  
"So I guess you didn't want me to yell it to the world like that?" Sadi asked when Trevor approached her.  
  
"No not really how I pictured it."  
  
"What are you going to do about it? You think I am a slut what do you care what every body else thinks about me?"  
  
"Sadi I still care about you. Yes I am pissed off out of my mind that you made out with the Eminem Sean guy. But sooner or later I'll get over."  
  
"How soon is sooner or later?" Sadi asked.  
  
"I don't know but maybe we should take a break until I figure it out." Trevor said standing up.  
  
"Trevor!" Sadi called.  
  
But it was too late, he was already walking down the street and there was no way he was turning back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Emma?" Sean asked approaching her at the library.  
  
"Yes." Emma replied her voice cold and angry.  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
"Don't you think we have talked enough, I don't think it's working for us." Emma said picking up the book and moving it over to read the next one.  
  
"Well maybe we could just be friends again like we used to be?"  
  
"I don't know if I can even trust you as a friend."  
  
"What can I do to change that?"  
  
"I don't know yet but I think your smart enough to figure it out." Emma replied getting up from the table and leaving.  
  
"I wish I was." Sean said to him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Read and Review! 


	7. THE BIG KISS!

"Manny can um we talk about something?" Sean asked seeing her sitting alone at the dot.  
  
"Sure, but not for long I could lose my best friend over this." Manny replied motioning for Sean to sit down in the chair next to her.  
  
"I just need some advice."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's about Emma, I know she won't trust me as a boyfriend, so I just want her as a friend. I figured we could start as friends and work up from there."  
  
"What did she say when you told her this?"  
  
"She said she didn't know if she could trust me as a friend either."  
  
"Well I have to admit, you haven't been real good at proving you dedication to her. But I think if you stop trying to push it and just try and be a friend she will let you back into her heart." Manny said taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Thanks Manny you're a life saver." Sean said getting up from the table.  
  
"No problem, I just want to see Emma happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Emma." Sean said to her walking past her locker.  
  
Emma was surprised to see that he didn't stop, he just said hi and kept on walking.  
  
"Hi Sean." Emma replied continuing to get the books out of her locker.  
  
She then shut her locker and turned into a class room, her and Sean got stuck in between the door.  
  
"Meet me later to talk?" Emma asked.  
  
"Sure." Sean replied moving out of the way.  
  
They then sat down and continued on with class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emma was waiting for Sean on a park bench.  
  
"Sean! Over here!" Emma called seeing him walking around aimlessly.  
  
"Hi Em." Sean said sitting down.  
  
"This whole getting off of my back thing trying to be my friend, isn't just to get me back is it?" Emma asked.  
  
Sean got that smile on his face.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Maybe just because you have been pushing back together, and now you are pushing friends."  
  
"Can't we start as friends?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great." Sean said.  
  
"Can we be friends that kiss?" Emma asked.  
  
"Don't you know I kiss all my friends." Sean said leaning in.  
  
"Well that might just be something I get used too." Emma replied.  
  
Then they leaned in and kissed, this one was even better than the kiss at the wedding!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
